Deal With The Devil
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: As if, accidentally crashing into your crush's best friend's limo is enough bad luck but the only way to pay the rich kid back is through kisses! "Ten grand? I don't have that kind of money!" "I have another way of payment.Each kiss you give me will represent a dollar." Hinata gaped at him,"B-but that's going to take forever!" Sasuke muttered under his breath,"That's the point."


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows!

A/N: I have been working on sooooo many new fanfics![including a sequel to PG ;) ] I will be uploading them and updating the rest of my stories regularly through December. Thanks for reading!

"I barely chipped the paint!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue as he observed his limo, "I disagree. I think you did substantial damage. I hate to do this to you but you're going to have to pay."

Hinata let out a sigh and picked up her worn out bike, "How does this old thing cause quote on quote "substantial damage" to a such a fancy limo?!"

Sasuke smirked.

The snobby rich boy shrugged his shoulders with a diabolical plan forming in his mind, "Should I just skip to the part where I send your parents the bill?"

" My dad would kill me," Hinata sighed, "Just give me a price and I'll take it out of my savings account at the bank."

"Ten thousand."

Hinata's face dropped along with her bike, "You do mean ten thousand pennies, right?"

His dirty dirty smile told her otherwise.

Hinata let out a big sigh and pat him on the shoulder before beginning to walk away with her bike, "You, my friend, are psychotic. I'll just take my bicycle and go to school. I'll forget this ever happened."

Sasuke shrugged and took out his expensive cellphone, "Fine, have it your way. I wonder what Hiashi Hyuuga, your father, will think when I send him the bill at five thirty Kazekage Avenue."

Hinata's bike clanged to the dirt ground as it fell from her paralyzed hands again, "You wouldn't."

He would.

Sasuke winked at her and Hinata threw her arms in the air, "Life just hates me. I guess I'll just go get a part time job or something."

"Nah."

"N-nah?"

"I want it paid in full in a week."

Hinata trotted towards Sasuke and roughly poked his strong chest, "How do you expect me to get ten thousand grand?! I mean come on! Ten grand?! I don't have that kind of money!"

Sasuke took a hold of her chin, "I have another way of payment. Each kiss you give me will represent a dollar."

Hinata gaped at him, "B-b-but that's going to take forever!"

Sasuke smirked and muttered under his breath, "That's the point."

Hinata shook his fingers off her chin, "Not only is that degrading but it's too time consuming to finish in a week! I refuse! Preposterous! How dare you-"

Sasuke took out his cellphone as she rambled on, "Hello? Yes, I would like to talk to Hiashi Hyuuga about a certain collection of money that he owes m-"

Hinata viciously took his cellphone and quickly hung up, "Okay! Okay!"

Sasuke's smile dropped when he felt a large palm on his shoulder, "Sasuke, let the poor girl go. Your stupid limousine isn't even scratched."

Hinata gulped and smiled at the blond whom was currently receiving death glares from Sasuke, "Naruto! I didn't know you were inside the limousine this entire time! Is my hair okay?"

As Hinata checked her breath and underarms, Sasuke turned around to face a soon-to-be-dead Naruto, "Naruto, stay the hell out of this. It's none of your business."

Naruto scoffed, "I'm an eyewitness so this is my business. Stop harassing poor Shinata."

"It's Hinata," Sasuke bit back.

"He can call me Shinata if he wants to," Hinata embarrassingly peeped out as she fumbled with her fingers in the background.

"The limo is as flawless as ever. Hanata, it's fine! Just go to the school. Sasuke's just being his usual bastard self. Nothing to sweat over," Naruto stated with a big grin directed towards Hinata.

"It's not Hanata. It's Hinata!"

"Hinata, Hanata...same difference," Hinata mumbled in Naruto's defense.

Sasuke turned his head around to say something to Hinata, "You need to stop talking. Now."

Naruto let out a big sigh, "Sasuke sometimes is really hard to understand. What he means by that is that he likes you. It's his way of trying to ask you out to dinner."

A red crimson blush painted Hinata's cheeks, "R-really?"

An anime styled sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's forehead along with a pink dusting of his cheeks, "Naruto, I swear to god I will light you on fire if you don't stop talking."

Naruto let out a hefty laugh and shook his head, "Don't mind him. He never really grew out of the whole 'teasing the girl he likes' phase."

Sasuke mentally face palmed himself. The sex god quickly hatched a plan in his head to evade his object of affection's object of affections, "I will give you my entire life savings for you to shut up."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that Sasuke saw you coming down the road and told the driver to-"

"I completely forgot! Naruto, there is a ninety percent off at Ichiraku's ramen shop today!"

"What?!"

"Yeah but it's only from seven o'clock to," Sasuke checked his Rolex watch, "Seven thirty five."

Naruto gaped, "What time is it now?!"

"Seven thirty."

Naruto quickly jumped into the supposedly 'ruined' limousine, "Driver! Quick, to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Hurry. No time to waste."

As Genma hit on the accelerator and the limousine drove away, Naruto looked back through the back windshield. He sighed while shaking his head, "Sasuke sure sucks at love confessions, I'll tell ya that."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "It's Wednesday."

"So?"

"So Ichiraku's ramen shop is closed. You didn't know that right? It was an accident, right?"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle, "Sure.  
If that's what they're calling it nowadays. Anyways as I was saying before Naruto rudely interrupted, you owe me ten grand."

"Ten grand that I don't happen to have. All of my money goes to the school's tuition."

"I told you that you have other ways of being able to pay me."

"Fine, I'll break my little sister's piggy bank. Problem solved. We're going to be late for school, Sasuke," Hinata inquired as she started to walk towards her bike.

Sasuke tugged on her shirt, "I won't let go of your shirt until we finish talking about this."

Hinata shrugged, "Fine. See if I care."

"You will care when I tell everyone that the reason I'm holding onto you is because you personally victimized me by pranking me with super glue and then you will be so shunned by the entire student body that you're going to have to drop out of high school then never go to college then get kicked out of your house and then next thing you know, you're a hobo living outside of a fast food establishment," Sasuke nonchalantly stated.

Hinata sighed.

She turned around to face a smirking Sasuke, "What do you want me to do? I obviously don't have ten thousand dollars on hand and I'm not going to sell you my first kiss for a hundred bucks dollar. First kisses are priceless memories!"

"Fifty dollars for a kiss on the cheek."

"Huh?"

"I'll pay you one hundred dollars for every kiss you give me. For every time you hold my hand, it'll count as two hundred dollars. For every handmade lunch that you make me, I'll count it as three thousand dollars. Each hug that you give me will be worth five hundred dollars. Deal?"

"W-why do you need me to do all of that? You're the most popular guy in school. You have so many girls and a few guys fawning over you at every second," an embarrassed Hinata said as she walked with the devil himself to school.

"That's the exact problem. Too many fangirls, fanboys. I want them to think I'm taken and this is just killing two birds with one shot," Sasuke said with a click of his to tongue.

"But why-"

Sasuke stopped walking in front of Hinata and she crashed into his back. Sasuke turned around and outstretched his hand towards her, "You talk too much. Is it a deal or not? We both know you don't have much of a choice."

Hinata let out a big huff of air and grumpily shook his hand, "Let's hurry up. We're going to be late for school."

Hinata attempted to walk away when Sasuke gently took her wrist in order to turn her around, "We already are late for school. And we're not done here."

Hinata knit her eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke awkwardly rubbed his neck and scratched the back of his head, "I want a down payment...right now."

Hinata gaped at him, "As in now?! Now? At this very moment? Here?! This is where you expect me to have my first kiss?"

Sasuke took out his cellphone and pretended to talk on the phone, " , I'm calling you to inform you of your daughter's debt of-"

"Okay! Okay. I'll give you a quote on quote, downpayment."

Sasuke smirked and slipped his cellphone in his pocket, "I'm waiting."

Hinata began to get closer to him at a painfully slow rate, "Be quiet, you little dev-"

Her sentence was cut off by the shocking sensation that his lips on her lips gave her. He pulled her in by her waist and she stared at his closed eyes. His lips somehow felt...right syncing with hers. She subconsciously threw her hands on his neck as he kissed her and closed her eyes. It was a chaste kiss that barely lasted long enough for Sasuke's taste.

He pulled his lips away from hers and rubbed his nose against her, "I want another payment made right now, right here."

"I mean, when you put it that way," Hinata mumbled as she dove in towards his soft lips once again.

Sasuke kissed her back and pulled away once again while biting his lower lip, "I have decided to lower the price of kisses. Each kiss will represent a dollar."

Hinata kissed him once again before pulling away, "You're the devil himself. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't do that to me."

As she proceeded to kiss him again, his death glare stopped her. Hinata blinked in confusion and slight disappointment, "What?"

Sasuke took her hands off his neck and shook his head, "We're going to be late for school. I wouldn't want you to miss seeing Naruto."

"What? I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. We're going to be late for school," Sasuke said with a cold stare as he began to walk towards the school gates that were now in view.

Hinata sighed and followed his steps, "You are so confusing. You're nothing like Naruto."

Hinata crashed into his back as he had abruptly stopped. He turned around with red fury in his eyes, "Fine! If you like Naruto so much, then go buy his kisses."

Hinata rubbed her temples, "You're not making any sense."

"Life isn't making any sense!"

"Sasuke! What do you want from me?!"

"You-! I mean for you to shut up."

Had she heard wrong or did he first say that he wanted her?

"I bet Naruto-"

"That's it! I've added eight thousand dollars to your debt," Sasuke said as he turned back around and continued to walk inside the school gates.

"You are a psycho! Ten grand is for your stupid limo. What do I need to give you eight thousand dollars for?"

"For pain and suffering!"

"You're the devil. It's official. For every compliment I give you, it should count as ten thousand dollars," Hinata let out another sigh.

"You owe me eighteen thousand dollars so you'd better stop talking about other guys and start smothering me in kisses and whatnot!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued to roll her bike towards the school. She put a lock on it outside the gates only to see Sasuke furiously trotting away, "Wait, Sasuke! Wait for me! I want to hold your hand."

Sasuke froze from several feet away and turned around to glance at her, "What'd you just say?"

"I said...that I need to hold your hand to lower my debt. That's exactly what I said," a flushed Hinata muttered in defense.

It wasn't.

Sasuke turned his head away and outstretched his hand behind him for her to take, "Fine but only because I feel bad for you. Don't think that I wanted to hold your hand or anything."

He totally wanted to hold her hand.

Hinata giggled as she jogged over to him and interlaced her fingers with his, "I wouldn't think of it any other way."

As they walked inside the school, numerous envious eyes stared at Hinata. Hinata gulped, "Um, Sasuke...maybe getting people to think that I'm your girlfriend isn't such a good idea after all."

"Nonsens-"

A yellow flash ran behind Sasuke and Hinata while screaming,"Sasuke! You lied to me, you bastard! There was no special!"

"Shut up, you third wheel! Go to class!"

"Not before I strangle you with my bare hands," Naruto inquired as he picked up his speed.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He withdrew his hand from Hinata's and began to ran, "I'll see you later, Hinata."

Sasuke quickly ran away from the scene and Naruto took a breather by Hinata, "If he wanted some alone time with you, all he had to do was say so. The bastard didn't have to send me on a wild goose chase!"

Hinata giggled and bit her lower lip, "Sasuke didn't want alone time with me. You've misunderstood."

Naruto scoffed and looked at Hinata like she was crazy, "You don't know Sasuke like I do. One time, you picked up his pencil that he dropped and he smiled for like thirty four hours straight."

A crimson red blush painted her cheeks that was not caused by Naruto's presence, "W-what? Really?!"

"Yeah, the only reason he stopped smiling was because he saw you hug Kiba!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Was that the day that Sasuke dumped that bag of ice down Kiba's shirt? He said it was an accident."

"Yeah. If you're going to date Sasuke, you need to know that he's the jealous type-"

Naruto felt a hard binder hit his head from Sasuke's direction. Naruto rubbed his head in a soothing manner, "You'll pay for that, Uchiha!"

A red faced Sasuke threw his watch at Naruto, "That's what you get for not being able to shut the hell up!"

A fuming Sasuke quickly trotted away from Naruto and a blushing Hinata. Naruto picked up the watch and waved it in the air, "Thanks for the watch, asshole!"

"I better go to class."

"I would walk you there but I'm pretty sure that if I did, Sasuke would sell my entire family out and force us to move to a different country."

"B-but aren't you and Sasuke good friends?"

Naruto slung his arm over Hinata's shoulders, "The term is 'frenemies'."

An annoyed Sasuke walked back and took a hold of Naruto's ear,"Stop talking to my slave. She's my slave as in my property as in mine as in don't touch. What's mine is mine!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke dragged him away by his ear, "How'd you know what I was doing? Stop spying on Hinata. Geez! Hinata doesn't like stalkers! If you're trying to make her fall for you, which you obviously are, this is not the way to go about it."

Hinata's face turned beet red and Sasuke pulled harder on Naruto's ear out of embarrassment, "I never said that I liked Hinata!"

"You didn't have to. Actions speak louder than words."

"I don't like her. She's rude and she's definitely not the prettiest girl here and she's poor for god sakes," Sasuke stated as every lie that slipped out of his loose lips stung.

Hinata gulped, "I'm right here. Thanks for that."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's crimson red ear, "That didn't come out right. I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata had tears brimming the bottom of her eyes, "It's alright."

Sasuke clenched his jaw at the sharp pain in his chest from seeing her in pain, "No, it's not. I hurt your feelings."

Naruto rubbed his ear and roughly pushed Sasuke's shoulder, "See what you get for being so cold? Instead of making her cry, you could've and should've told her how you felt. How you really felt. Sorry, Hinata, he's just a wuss when it comes to you."

Sasuke roughly hit Naruto's chest as more tears swelled up in Hinata's eyes, "Hinata, please don't cry. I'll do anything if you stop-"

Sasuke's sentence was cut off by the economics teacher, Ibiki, "Get to class, you hooligans. You're all going to be late!"

Hinata wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve, "That's enough teasing for me today, Sasuke. I need to get to class."

Sasuke outstretched his hand towards Hinata's fleeting figure, "Wait! I didn't finish apologizing for making you cry!"

Ibiki put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pointed to the other hallway, "Go to class! Save that horrible love confession for after school!"

Naruto flailed his arms in the air with aspiration, "Thank you! That's what I've been saying all this time!"

"You need to go to class too, Uzumaki," inquired Ibiki with his arms crossed against his chest.

Sasuke face palmed his forehead the entire way to first period with Naruto in tow. He didn't see Hinata again until lunch. He looked for her in the cafeteria and in the courtyard. He had found her eating a private lunch with the dog boy and the bug boy as he referred to them as. He coldly glanced at her companions then shifted his now warmer gaze to his first love, "Hinata, can I talk to you in private?"

Hinata put down her bento that Sasuke eyed. She dusted herself off and followed him to the school's empty garden, "I'm...I'm sorry that I made you cry this morning."

Hinata nodded and attempted to lighten up the air with a joke or two, "I thought you were going to hand me a hundred dollar bill to wipe my tears with. Just kidding!"

Cricket, cricket.

His face was as stoic as ever, "What?"

"I was joking. It's okay. Sometimes, what we're thinking slips out."

Sasuke viciously shook his head and took her much smaller hands in his, "That's the thing. That was the complete opposite of what I was thinking."

Hinata subconsciously bit her lower lip, "So you don't think I'm ugly?"

"No. Anybody who isn't blind can see that."

"And you don't think I'm poor?"

"Eh."

Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes, "And so you do like me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face turned a crimson red, "I-I-I-I-I-I!"

Hinata let out a hearty laugh at surprisingly cute Sasuke could be, "I'm joking! Just another harmless joke."

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, "I don't like your jokes anymore."

"Really? Cause I've got tons more!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No! No more jokes. You're going to give me a heart attack. And not the good kind. I'm going to start charging you for these tremendous jokes. Besides...I think it's time I get another payment."

Hinata licked her lips as she placed her hands on his shoulder, "You always add more debt to my payment plan."

Sasuke nudged his nose against hers, feeling her breath tickling his lips, "Stop complaining."

Before their lips met once again, Hinata whispered, "Who said I was complaining?"

Hinata could feel his rare smile in the kisses. She shifted her hands to his neck as he pulled her closer to him. She was too distracted by the blissful feeling of his deep kisses to calculate her remaining debt. Hinata pulled away from him, "I have to go finish my lunch, Sasuke."

Sasuke glued their lips together once again, "No, you don't. You have to stay here with me and kiss me some more."

Hinata laughed and gave him one more kiss before pulling away from him, "You sound like a kid who just got his favorite toy taken away. I have to go finish my lunch. It took Kiba all morning to make it."

"Well, that sucks...for you. I don't want you to go eat lunch with those guys," he stated with a short lived kiss.

Hinata gently kissed him back and began to walk away from his surprisingly gentle grasp, "They're my best friends. I have to go finish my bento."

"I don't like them. Point blank."

"I doubt Kiba and Shino will be too happy about me ditching them for you. And if you're worried that they will be distracting me from paying you back then I should tell you two important things. Number one is that Kiba has his eyes rolling to the back of his head for Ino Yamanaka and number two is that Shino doesn't swing on my side of the playground if you know what I mean."

Sasuke looked away from her smiling face, "Whatever. I'll walk you back over there."

Hinata nodded as Sasuke and she walked over to Hinata's previous location. As she went to sit back down with Kiba and Shino, Sasuke pointed to his eyes with his index finger and middle finger then to Kiba and Shino. Kiba rose an eyebrow and Shino stayed still. Before Sasuke turned around to walk back to the school's cafeteria, he spoke to Hinata, "Make me a bento tomorrow."

"I'll think about it," Hinata said with a certain playfulness in her voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes despite the smile on his lips. School went by in a blur and by the time a dreamily, zoned-out Sasuke realized it, it was the end of the school day. He waited outside of the gates with an arguing Naruto and Sakura. He leaned against the overly extravagant school gates as Kiba approached the gates, "Where's Hinata, you mutt?"

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Where are your manners, richie rich? That's none of your business."

"It is my business if it concerns Hinata."

"Too bad. She's too good for you anyway!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kiba, "You think I don't know that?"

Kiba rose his right eyebrow at Sasuke's question, "What?"

Sasuke shook his head and spotted Ino a couple feet away in her cheerleading outfit, "Ino! Get over here!"

Kiba violently shook his head, "What the heck?! I don't want her to see me! I'd rather you put ice down my shirt again than having to talk to her. I'm not ready."

Ino speed walked over to a nonchalant Sasuke and an extremely nervous Kiba, "Ino, this is Kiba. Kiba, this is Ino."

Ino smiled at him and waved at him with her pompom, "Nice to meet you!"

"Kiba here wants know if you'll let him take you out on a date Saturday night."

Ino's smile grew broader and she nodded, "That's fine with me but shouldn't he be the one to ask me that?"

"Kiba."

"I-I-I really like your face!"

Sasuke shrugged his broad shoulders, "I think that was his way of asking. Anyways now will you tell me where Hinata is?"

"She left home early with her cousin. She had a doctor's appointment," a slightly hypnotized Kiba mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, "Alright. I'm going to go now so you guys can discuss the details for Saturday."

Sasuke wasn't good with his own love life but he was one hell of a wingman.

The next day came with a snap of Sasuke's fingers. He had went to Hinata's house to pick her up for school yet her little sister had told him that she had already left to school. Sasuke didn't see his crush all day since they didn't have any classes together. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the student council's room. Sasuke sat at the big desk while Naruto sat across from him, "Was Hinata in your sociology class today? Is she absent?"

"Yes and no, why?"

Sasuke interlaced his fingers and put them under his chin, "She owes me a little something. I can't stop thinking about it."

"A.K.A, you just can't get her off your mind," Naruto said with a dirty smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw Naruto his wallet, "Go get me lunch. You know what I like."

"Yeah, Hinata!"

"Naruto! Just go and bring me back my lunch," Sasuke stated with burning cheeks.

Naruto laughed and left the room. Sasuke leaned back in the large office chair and sighed. There was a soft knocking on the door and Sasuke inwardly groaned, "If you're not Naruto, go away."

"Even if it's your indebted slave?"

He was at the door within 0.6 seconds.

He opened the door to find a giggling Hinata with her hands behind her back. He moved aside so that she could enter the small room. She took out a small box from behind her back, "I made you that bento you wanted yesterday."

"How much is it gonna cost me?"

"This one is free of charge," Hinata smiled at him as she set the box on the large desk and looked out the window, "The garden looks so beautiful from the window."

As she stepped closer to the window, Naruto barged in the room, "I got your stupid barbecue sandw-"

Next thing Naruto knows, he's laying outside the hall floor with Sasuke's lunch splattered all over him.

Sasuke locked the door as Hinata turned around with a confused look etched onto her face, "Did you hear something?"

"No."

Sasuke made his way to the large office chair and gently pulled Hinata to his lap by her wrist, "Come here. I think you're forgetting something."

Their lips fit perfectly together like jigsaw puzzles, "How much did you say each kiss was worth?"

Hinata dove in for another kiss before she let him reply, "I'm pretty sure I said it was a penny."

She could feel his smirk on her lips, "Liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke inquired as she stood up while laughing.

Hinata picked up the bento and slid it over to Sasuke before setting herself on his lap once again, "I made this just for you but if you don't like it, don't feel obligated to eat it."

"Put that pout away or I'm going to have to charge you. I'm sure it tastes delicious," Hinata carefully eyed it as he he blankly stared at the boxed lunch. After several seconds, Sasuke turned his nervous eyes back to her, "If you keep staring at me, I'm going to start charging modeling fees."

Hinata rolled her eyes and opened the bento for him, "I'm just waiting for you to eat it."

His eyes widened as he was obligated to take his first bite, "This is absolutely delicious."

Hinata's face lit up, "Really?"

No.

It was actually the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted.

Strangely enough, the boxed lunch consisted of Sasuke's most hated foods.

His heart strings tugged at how happy his reaction made her, "Tastes delicious. Do you want some?"

Hinata shook her head and lay her head against his chest, "I already ate in the cafeteria. I made this just for you so I want you to eat it all up! I'm so glad you think it tastes good."

Sasuke gulped. He would do whatever it took to make and keep her happy. She just calmly watch him slowly stuff his mouth with the revolting food. Sasuke attempted to hold back any gagging noises and groans. She looked genuinely happy and that's how Sasuke liked her best.

He would keep her happy even if it meant eating disgusting food for the rest of his miserable life, "You look like you're enjoying yourself. I should make you a bento everyday!"

"That would be great."

And by "great", he actually means "absolutely horrific".

As Sasuke neared the bento's joyous end, Hinata stood up and stretched, "I'm going to psychology. I need to make up my work for leaving early yesterday and complete this statistics project. I'll probably stay after school too so I guess I'll see youtomorrow, Sasuke! Bye!"

She left as fast as she came; ignoring the mess in front of the door. Sasuke threw the rest of the boxed lunch out and wiped his mouth. It was going to be a long day. Hinata stayed after school and Sasuke would've stayed with her if only his stomach didn't ache so bad.

The next morning, Hinata stayed outside the school gates waiting to go inside with the blue haired boy who caused her heart to have spasms but he never came. Only his dimwitted best friend slash rival came with a bouquet of red roses in his hand, "These are for you from your lover boy. Sasuke wanted me to give you these as thanks for making him lunch yesterday."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's sick. He's not coming to school today. The doctor said it was something he ate," Naruto murmured behind a yawn.

"Something he ate?!"

"Yeah, and he said you owe him twenty grand for the roses by the way."

Hinata would've laughed if it wasn't for her guilty conscience, "Is he home right now? I've got to go see him."

"Take the limo. Genma is still inside. Tell him to take you to Sasuke's house," she didn't need to get told twice.

She bid her thanks and jumped in the limo with the luxurious bouquet. She asked Genma to take her to Sasuke's house and he followed her instructions. They got there in ten minutes and Hinata asked one of the butlers to see Sasuke. She was initially denied entrance until she said what her name was. One of the maids lead her up to Sasuke's room and Hinata gracefully entered without the maid.

Sasuke laid in his king sized bed like a sick puppy. Hinata removed her shoes and sat on his bed, "Sasuke. Sasuke! Are you awake? Are you okay?"

Sasuke groaned in his half asleep state and opened his onyx eyes to see Hinata looking at him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Hinata playfully hit him with one of his pillows, "You should've told me that you didn't like what I made you. Now you're sick and it's all my fault. I feel bad. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just a coincidence that today, the day after I eat your home cooking, is the day where I get a really bad stomach virus," Sasuke mumbled as he pulled Hinata closer to his bear chest.

"So it wasn't the bento?"

It was definitely the bento.

"Well..."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "I knew it!"

Sasuke chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek as if she was already his, "Did you like the flowers?"

"I did. I also liked how you're charging me for them," Hinata said with a smirk, "I really hope that you don't accept cash."

Sasuke smeared his lips against hers, "You are so perfect. I wish I could make you mine."

Hinata's face turned a dangerous shade of red, "What? That was surprisingly blunt of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "When I'm sick, my mouth goes on its own accord. Since I've started talking, I might as well finish. You are so perfect in every aspect possible but I have accepted the fact that we can't be together."

A look of pain panned across Hinata's face, "Why not?"

"The only reason you're affectionate with me is because you owe me money. I'm going to keep adding debt to you and it'll go on for a while until you start hating unless you already have," Sasuke mumbled as he slowly let go of her and turned around in bed while deciding that he would never talk again.

"B-but-"

"I know you don't really like me. You just don't want any trouble with me. I'll forget everything that's happened."

Hinata gulped, "But-"

"The longer you stay, the more I want to hold you. Get going. Go back to school."

"But Sasuke, I like you!"

"No, you don't. I'm not going to pay you off slash blackmail you into being my girlfriend. It's not fair to you and I refuse to be selfish when it comes to your happiness," Sasuke spoke into his pillow.

A dirty smile formed on Hinata's face as she stood up, "Fine. Just one more question."

"Whatever you want to know."

Hinata eyed a fancy vase hanging from a well built shelf with the Sharigan emblem on it, "How much is this vase worth?"

"It's a family heirloom. It's worth more than this mansion."

"The least you can do after hurting my feelings is tell me the exact price."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "It's irreplaceable. Practically priceless. It's so precious that I can't determine a price."

"Please just give me some digits. Estimate what you might think it is. Round up if you have to," Hinata inquired a certain gleam in her eyes.

"About seventeen figures," Sasuke spoke too soon, "Why?"

Sasuke cringed at the sound of the irreplaceable vase hitting the floor. Sasuke shut his eyes and slowly opened them, "You didn't."

Hinata smiled and walked back to him, "Oh but I did. I guess I'll have to pay you back now...but I don't seem to have any methods of paying with actual money. Is there possibly a different way of paying you back?"

Sasuke smirked and bit his lower lip as he stared at her, "I feel like I've heard this somewhere before."

Hinata giggled at him as she made her way back into his arms, "I guess I'll have to be your girlfriend in order to be able to start repaying that back."

Hinata dove in for a kiss and Sasuke shook his head while smiling, "I've rubbed off on you too much."

Hinata snuggled closer to his chest, "I have to be your girlfriend now to have enough time to pay you back. In the words of an adorable Uchiha, 'we both know you don't have much of a choice.'"

Sasuke pressed his forehead to Hinata's forehead, "May I at least remind you of my fees?"

Hinata playfully touched his nose with hers and whispered, "Please do."

"I charge a penny for each kiss despite the fact that I think they're worth so much more. For each bento you make me, I will deduce half of your entire debt."

Hinata giggled and playfully nudged his shoulder, "I said I was sorry for that!"

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled her silky hair, "Kidding! Cut the rest of my previous fees in thirds. Are you sure you're prepared for this?"

Hinata kissed him once again, "Does that answer your question?"

"Considering the fact that you now owe me more than a billion dollars plus the eighteen thousand grand from before, you are painfully aware that you are now stuck with me for the long run?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hinata passionately kissed him once again, "Besides...I'm even hoping that you charge interest and tax."

Sasuke smirked.


End file.
